1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments are directed to electro-optic modulation, and more particularly to a phase shifter and an electro-optic modulation device including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, photonic integrated circuits (PIC), in which electronic components interface with each other through photonic interconnection paths rather than through electrical interconnection paths, have been developed to increase transmission capacity between the electronic components. A photonic communication technology based on silicon materials may be referred to as silicon photonics. A silicon PIC includes electro-optic modulators formed from the silicon materials to modulate optical signals passing through the photonic interconnection paths between the electronic components in the silicon PIC.